mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki Harada
Maki "Haramaki" Harada (原田 真希, Harada Maki) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Maki has green eyes and dark red hair tied up in a loop on top at the back by a green hairband. At school, Maki wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a purple witch costume Sailing 16. Personality & Character Maki is cheerful and fairly excitable. On at least one occasion, Maki displays unrestrained curiosity that can cause trouble for her friends and a slight lack of common sense Sailing 15. Background Maki's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past, likely not long before the start of the series. Plot Recruitment Arc Maki was present in the yacht club's room, seated on the yellow couch with Marika, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise Sailing 02. She and Sasha opened the main lock on the hatch. When Kane came onto the bridge, she was playing with a musical function on one of the consoles with Lilly. Maki later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. Maki was seen, in thought with a pen under her nose, taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. She called out to Misa when she arrived. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Maki was stationed on a console on the upper level of the bridge. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Maki looked worried when Lynn said they could lose a third of the mast if they forced it. Subsequently, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. While she was changing into her spacesuit, Lilly stole her bra and chased her around to her distress. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Maki assumed a position on the yard with Ursula in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Maki was standing next to Chiaki on the upper level of the bridge. That night, Maki headed for bed, saying goodnight to Sasha, while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Maki was present with Sasha on the upper level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and was surprised that their enemies were after Marika, asking what she had done. She was as surprised to learn Marika's position as a potential pirate captain, saying she didn't know space pirates still existed. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves, holding hands with Sasha. When Marika came onto the bridge, on the night of the battle, Maki was with Lilly at the communications console and let Marika know nothing had happened yet. Maki remained there during the subsequent electronic attack. She stifled her laughter when Jenny made a joke regarding the Lightning 11's attempts to wake up what they probably thought were a bunch of idiot high school girls. She expressed relief when the Bentenmaru arrived to assist them, shortly after Marika had stopped the Lightning 11 firing on them by blinding the gunners. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Maki made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Maki was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club and after greeting her, Maki and the other first-years cheerfully carried Gruier off to the simulators. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. At the start of the new school year, Maki helped in the yacht club's search for new members, helping out flyers at the club fair and mentioning they had Marika with them. She was present when the four new members introduced themselves to the rest of the club, mentioning how she had heard Ai had won the middle school solo piloting tournament and laughing at Lynn and Ursula's jokes. She then went with the second-years to take the first-years to the simulators Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Maki was in the simulator control room assisting with an exercise for the first-years. When Lilly asked what Marika was up to, Maki suggested that she might be doing some kind of pirate job. Maki was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Maki was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise' and was impressed by the dummy of Kane McDougal that Lynn used to gain clearance. She then listened as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. As they approached the Bentenmaru, Maki remarked on how big it was. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Maki came across the tactical station and before Marika could stop her pressed a button on the console, firing the Bentenmaru's main cannons to everyone's dismay. Scolded by Chiaki, Maki apologised, saying she couldn't resist, and Marika reminded the others not to just touch anything. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Maki assisting Lilly at the navigational console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. Afterwards, Maki asked Marika what they should do next. At that point, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While everyone was enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Maki and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief . After serving the others dinner, Maki settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Lilly, Ursula, Ai and Natalia. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Maki participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a witch Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their successful job, Maki and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Maki and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Maki and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Maki was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Maki and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Maki and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, though she didn't qualify Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Maki and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Maki and the other second years helped Marika in planning a farewell cruise for the graduates Sailing 22. While Marika was attending the pirate's council, Maki was having lunch outside with Mami, Sasha and Lilly. They wondered how Marika was doing and hoped everything went well Sailing 25. Maki was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Maki helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Maki and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Maki and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Maki and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Maki and Ursula were onboard Odette II when it went back in time, and were in charge of making a complete list of food inventory available. After that, they went onboard the Silent Whisper to aid in the searching of the Liberty-class intelligence gathering ship Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 P.121. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Maki has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Maki is a good cook and served dinner for the yacht club members while they were aboard the Bentenmaru . Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Maki is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Maki with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Maki among the Hakuoh Pirates Maki Harada (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Maki (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress